The Reason
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Blaine has been disowned by his own father. All because he's in love and gay. Can Kurt fix the broken peices before it's too late? TRIGGER WARNING! AttemptedSuicide, Cutting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another angsty Klaine story. TRIGGER WARNING! Cutting, Attempted Suicide, you know the drill. Read at your own risk. Blaine has been disowned for being gay and in love. He has nothing left to look forward to. Can Kurt fix the broken pieces Blaine's parents left behind?**

**The Reason**

**Chapter 1**

_Sunday is gloomy  
My hours are slumberless  
Dearest the shadows  
I live with are numberless  
Little white flowers  
Will never awaken you  
Not where the black coach  
Of sorrow has taken you  
Angels have no thoughts  
Of ever returning you  
Would they be angry  
If I thought of joining you?_

Tears poured out of Blaine's eyes as he strummed the notes on his guitar softly, now the only thing he had left. His dad was downstairs, drunk as usual, and his mother was once again nowhere to be found. However, things were not the usual behind the walls of the Anderson Manor. Blaine's father had officially disowned him. He only had an hour to pack. All because of one simple text.__

Gloomy Sunday

Gloomy is Sunday  
With shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I  
Have decided to end it all  
Soon there'll be candles  
And prayers that are said I know  
But let them not weep  
Let them know that I'm glad to go

**I love you. XX –K**

That one simple text from the boy he loved with all his heart was all it took for his father to figure out that his son hadn't gone straight. Not at all. Now, Blaine was sitting in his room, sobbing as his fingers continued to play the well-known tune. It was one of his favorites after all.

__

Death is no dream  
For in death I'm caressing you  
With the last breath of my soul  
I'll be blessing you

Gloomy Sunday

Dreaming, I was only dreaming  
I wake and I find you asleep  
In the deep of my heart here  
Darling I hope  
That my dream never haunted you

My heart is telling you  
How much I wanted you 

He finished the song and immediately grabbed the knife hidden under his pillow, guitar forgotten. He couldn't do this anymore. All he wanted to do was die.

He slashed at his wrists, blood pouring out of them.

"WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME?" he sobbed brokenly as his wrists bled all over the sheets and covers of his bed.

His phone buzzed, and he snatched it up from the bedside table. He needed Kurt right now. Needed his voice.

"K-Kurt," he croaked into the phone.

"Blaine?"

"K-Kurt, p-please, _please!"_

"Shh, honey? What is it? What's wrong?"

"N-ne-need y-y-y-you," Blaine whimpered into the phone, eyes landing on the knife again.

"Shh, honey? I'll be right there okay? Are you okay with hanging up or do you need me to stay on the phone?" Kurt asked, sounding worried.

"N-no! No, please, K-Kurt, PLEASE!"

"Shh, okay, just relax honey, I'm right here," Kurt soothed.

Blaine sniffled. "M-my d-dad d-disowned m-me. H-he f-found ou-out th-that I-I'm d-da-dat-dating y-you, a-and h-he k-kicked m-me o-out," he whimpered.

"Shh, okay honey, it's okay, have you cut again?"

Only Kurt knew about the cutting, on account of how he'd once walked into his bathroom to find Blaine cutting himself with a razor. Kurt also knew that if Blaine was very upset, the cutting would be worse, and that's what scared him the most.

"I-I'm s-sorry, K-Kurt! I-I n-needed t-t-to!"

"Shh, honey, it's alright," Kurt hushed, pulling onto the highway and driving as fast as legally possible. "What did you use, honey?"

"Kn-knife."

"Okay, honey," Kurt tried to keep calm. "Do you still have it with you?"

"Y-yes, a-and I-I w-wanna u-use i-it a-again, K-Kurt," Blaine replied. "I-I c-can't l-live a-anymore-"

"HEY! Don't talk like that Blaine Anderson! Don't you dare leave me! I love you so much! You c-cant d-do this t-to m-me!" Kurt sobbed into the phone.

Blaine instantly felt guilty. How could he even think of doing this to Kurt? He was such a failure. A pathetic failure.

He picked up the knife, slashing at his arm again in anger. _Don't hurt Kurt like that you stupid worthless fag! _He thought to himself in venom.

"Blaine? BLAINE! BLAINE PLEASE!" Kurt screamed into the phone.

"I'm here, Kurt," Blaine's voice was toneless and lethargic, and Kurt knew instantly that he'd cut again.

_It's my fault! I shouldn't've lost it like that! He always punishes himself whenever I'm upset._

"Blaine, honey? I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied tiredly. He was starting to see red. He fell onto his bed, phone dropping to the ground as he passed out from blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback guys!**

**Chapter 2**

When Blaine woke up again, it was to an unfamiliar room. Fluorescent lights shown down on his eyes from the sterile white celling.

He was in the hospital.

He looked around frantically and found Kurt sitting in a chair across the room, sobbing.

"Kurt?"

"Oh thank gaga you're okay!" Kurt leaped up from the chair and threw his arms around Blaine. "I was so scared! I thought I 'd n-never s-see y-you again!"

"Hey! Shh, I'm okay, baby," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt closer.

"I-I n-nearly d-didn't g-get th-there i-in t-time. I-if I-I'd b-been j-just a m-minute l-late, y-you w-would've d-died!" Kurt sobbed.

Blaine bit his lip guiltily. He felt like cutting again. He hated it when Kurt cried because of him.

"It's my fault. I'm stupid and selfish and-"

"Don't! Blaine, you are the bravest person I've ever met in my entire life."

"No, I'm not-"

"Shh! Just stop talking. Listen to me."

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing, Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around_

Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me!

You're so mean  
When you talk about yourself  
You were wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
Look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred...

Such a tired game  
It's enough!  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same

Oh, pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me!

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool and lime, and we try try try  
But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that..?

Ooh, pretty pretty please  
Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
Don´t you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect  
To me

"You-you really think I'm perfect? You don't think I'm complete shit?"

Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's choice of words.

"Oh honey, how can you think like that? I love you. So much," he kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"Love you too," Blaine sighed, cuddling into Kurt and drifting into unconsciousness once more.

**A/N: Awww Klaine…**


End file.
